


Night Wanderings

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David wakes up when something goes bump in the night - in his quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Wanderings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> Written for clwilson2006's awesome prompt: SGA, Lorne/Parrish, Afraid of the dark
> 
> NOT BETAED!

The moonless nights on Atlantis are always the worst for David when waking up from a sound sleep. It's not so much that he's _still_ afraid of the dark; it's that even after a couple of years, he isn't used to his new surroundings - and the darkness is just one more factor in his discomfort.

It's a sound that wakes David up first. It'd started with what sounded like the door being closed, a shuffling noise bringing David to full alertness. As he lets his eyes adjust to the darkness, he asks, "Is anyone there?", while silently cursing the maintenance crew for not getting to his malfunctioning doorlock. Sure they were safe on Atlantis. But he _still_ liked having that extra level of security.

It's silent for a beat, then David's blood runs cold when he hears the sound of bare feet shuffling along the tiled floor. He almost thinks the lights on, but belays the thought, knowing that both he _and_ whomever is currently in his quarters would both be temporarily blinded.

Another shuffle confirms the presence of someone nearby, so David reaches back and grabs the first thing that his hand grasps - a cactus. " _Who's there_?" he calls yet again, yielding the cactus like a weapon.

The profile of one of the soldiers comes into focus as David blinks, the man's unseeing eyes glazed over. "Uhh... _Major Lorne_?" David asks.

Lorne ignores David's questions, walking up to the bed and leaning down on it, grabbing the covers as he climbs into it. " _Evan_?" David asks, finally calling him by his first name - something David tries not to do, as he doesn't want to give away the feelings he's harbored for the man the last two years. He's _never_ seen the Major like this before. Sure, he'd heard about Evan's sleepwalking incident when the man had been in contact with the crystalline entity Sheppard had accidentally brought back from M3X-387, but in that incident, Evan was awake and semi-coherant. 

_This_ Evan Lorne was...snuggly.

" _Major_?" David quietly asks as Evan pushes him down to the mattress, resting his cheek on David's bare chest, then snuffles quietly.

Physically, and emotionally, pinned, David abandons the cactus and lets Lorne snuggle closer to him, finally draping an arm over Lorne's shoulder, the soldier sighing contentedly in his sleep at David's touch. He lays there for what feels like forever, before succumbing back to sleep.

~*~*~

The next morning is awkward, with Evan jumping out of bed as soon as he wakes up and realizes he's tangled around David. But David just smiles, explains the events of the previous night, and waits.

And waits.

It takes a few minutes, and several profuse apologies from Evan as the man juggles with what had happened, bolting from David's quarters a moment later without explanation.

It happens five times more, at semi-regular intervals. And David knows he's in trouble when he figures out the pattern, and looks forward to the middle-of-the-night intrusion.

The afternoon after the last incident, David walks to his quarters to find Evan and Radek Zelenka together, Evan supervising Radek as he makes adjustments to David's door locking mechanism. "There," Zelenka says, wiping imaginary dust off his hands, "No more late-night visits from the Major here." After a beat, he adds, "At least, not unplanned," winking devilishly afterward. He picks up his tools and heads away from the pair.

"Okay..." David says, testing the door sensor and lock.

"I'm _really_ sorry," Evan says, voice barely above a whisper.

David and Evan both blush, neither man able to hold the other's gaze for more than a second.

"Well, I guess I should..." Evan says, pointing to a transporter.

It's then that David realizes just where the Major's quarters are; two levels above, and in a _completely_ different wing. "Oh... _Ohhhhhh...._ " he exclaims, the reality of the situation taking him by surprise, and Evan's deep-crimson blush confirming. "How... Why..." he starts, not able to get out a coherent question.

Evan looks up, eyes latching onto David's. "I feel _safe_ with you," he confesses quietly, the two sharing a smile a second later.

David lets the weight of Evan's statement sink in, then takes a deep breath before stepping forward. He reaches out for Evan's hand and gives it a squeeze, then raises his hand to Evan's cheek, kissing the man gently. Opening his eyes, he says, "You know, Evan... I think starting tonight, I'm going to sleep with my door unlocked..."

That night Evan showed up in David's quarters, though neither man slept through the night.


End file.
